Friday the Thirteenth
by fallenxfate
Summary: Surprisingly, Tenten has always been very superstitious. And today is Friday the thirteenth… [NejiTen][songficish]


**Disclaimer**: I own neither song nor characters. Yeah…

**A/N**: A request, from unexpection! I decided just to turn it into a songfic. Yeah. I'll let you know my request later!  
Overall not one of my best…but I wanted to get it up on Friday the thirteenth.

**Summary**: Surprisingly, Tenten has always been very superstitious. And today is Friday the thirteenth… NejiTen, songfic-ish

* * *

_Very superstitious, writings on the wall,  
__Very superstitious, ladders 'bout to fall…_

Neji rang the doorbell. Nothing. He knocked the door. Nothing. He called, "Tenten! Are you in there?"

"Hold on, Neji, I'm coming!" replied her muffled voice. Neji winced as he heard something similar to stumbling across the floor. The door creaked open.

"Um…what are you wearing?"

Although it was October, Tenten was extremely over-dressed, with clothing covering every inch of her body possible. Then a jacket. Then a coat.

"Protection! It's Friday the thirteenth!" explained the weapons mistress.

_Thirteen-month old baby, broke the looking glass,  
__Seven months of bad luck, the good things in your past…_

"What?" Neji looked at his girlfriend in apparent disbelief.

"You know. Friday the thirteenth, day of bad luck?" asked Tenten weakly.

The Hyuuga crossed his arms determinedly. "That's just a story to scare little kids. Aren't you a little old to believe in stuff like this?"

"No, it's really bad luck! Last time, I got a paper cut, tripped twice, and nearly got hit in the face!"

"Is that so much bad luck as just being clumsy?"

_When you believe in things you don't understand,  
__Then you suffer,  
__Superstition ain't the way…_

"If I can convince you that the story about Friday the thirteenth is a fake, will you believe me?" asked Neji.

Tenten hesitated. Then…

She nodded.

_Very superstitious, wash your face and hands,  
__Rid me of the problem, do all that you can…_

"Let's watch a movie. There's nothing dangerous about a movie."

So that's what they did: Watched a movie.

A gruesome horror movie, complete with bloody affects and lots of gory detail.

After the movie ended, Neji made his point: "See, it wasn't bad luck. They were just very, very…stupid."

"You're not so good at this, Neji," replied Tenten, crossing her legs as though making a point.

So far, so good. Ten o'clock and nothing bad had happened.

_Keep me in a daydream, keep me going strong,  
__You don't wanna save me, sad is my song._

He got up. "Let's go training."

"Yep. Nothing like throwing razor-sharp weapons at you to keep my mind off of bad luck," commented Tenten, but went on with it.

The rest of the morning was spent in their usual routine—Tenten threw, Neji deflected, and Tenten dodged. Not a single weapon hit each other, and Tenten was sure this was because Neji was going easy on her. But the mindless activities of training soothed her somehow.

_When you believe in things you don't understand,  
__Then you suffer,  
__Superstition ain't the way, yeah, yeah…_

The Hyuuga genius proceeded to buy Tenten and himself a nice lunch. It was all going very well, and the kunoichi was forgetting about the whole 13th thing.

"Ow!" she squeaked, holding up her bleeding hand. Somebody had bumped into her, causing her to drop her glass of water, which in turn had pierced her hand.

_Very superstitious, nothing else to say  
__Very superstitious, the devil's on his way…_

After calmly bandaging his girlfriend's hand, they went for a pleasant walk and stopped at the bridge.

"Why are you so superstitious?" asked Neji directly.

Tenten began, but faltered. She tried once more, but again, she began to waver and slowly stopped talking. Finally, a quiet, "I don't know."

"It's pointless to fear things you can't control."

_Thirteen month old baby, broke the looking glass,  
__Seven years of bad luck, good things in your past._

"I just…" She stopped again. "I guess I was kind of afraid of…losing the people I love…again…"

The Hyuuga's eyes softened, he knew of Tenten's past. She had no mother or father now, so it was natural she would fear losing more loved ones.

"I guess I was afraid…I would lose you. Especially today…okaa-san was always so superstitious…" The last parts came out as a soft murmur.

_When you believe in things you don't understand,  
__Then you suffer,  
__Superstition ain't the way, no, no, no…_

"Listen for a moment." Neji, who had been unusually kind all day, was now almost scarily nice. "You will _never_ lose me."

With that, he leaned in for the romantic-kawaii-oh-so-fluffy ending kiss.

endingendingendingendingendingending?

"It's soooo romantic!" whispered a certain pink-haired girl.

The other half-smirked. "Hah, more than you could ever hope for, forehead-girl!"

"Oh, shut up, Ino-pig!"

The sun set in a beautiful red hue as two people continued kissing and two others continued arguing.

* * *

Kill me now, I beg of thee. 


End file.
